I Love A Rainy Twilight
by My-Bella
Summary: Bella and Edward spend an afternoon playing in the rain together. Takes place between Eclipse & Breaking Dawn. Rated M for innuendo.


**Stephenie rocks while I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Brought to you by the letter "C" for Cookie! It's always a party when the cookies are around. I owe the idea to HelloPants and the polish to Eternally Addicted.**

**This takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.  
><strong>

**I ****Love A Rainy Twilight**

_Well, I love a rainy night  
>I love a rainy night<br>I love to hear the thunder  
>Watch the lightning<br>When it lights up the sky  
>You know it makes me feel good<em>

_Well, I love a rainy night  
>It's such a beautiful sight<br>I love to feel the rain  
>On my face<br>Taste the rain on my lips  
>In the moonlight shadow<em>

"I Love A Rainy Night", Eddie Rabbit

**Bella's POV**

Clouds in varying shades of blue, gray, and dirty white were piled high on top of each other for as far as I could see. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, not in fear but in pure anticipation. Watching a storm roll in and have its way with the land … It was intriguing. Intimidating. And if I were perfectly honest, _arousing_. _(Not in that way, you pervs—stop thinking like Emmett.)_ It wasn't a sexual thing, just a sensual one.

The lightening crackled in the air and I could feel it with my entire body, starting with the arm hairs that were now standing straight up. The air around me seemed to hum with the same anticipation I was feeling, waiting for the show to start.

I opened the windows wider, smiling when a gust of wind sent my hair swirling all around me. The air was cool and when it slithered beneath my hair to caress my neck, I shivered. I smiled half-heartedly, wishing that a certain hand had caused that reaction instead of just the wind. But since everyone was out hunting, it was just me and the impending storm.

Lightening streaked across the sky once again and this time, a long, low grumble of thunder followed. I waited to feel the vibrations travel up through my feet just the way they did at Charlie's house, but they never came. The thunder hadn't been enough to shake the fortress that was the Cullen mansion.

The wind picked up even more, sending loose leaves swirling and twirling through the air, making them dance just for me; I wanted to be that graceful. Up and down, and around and around, sometimes spinning up into a little funnel before pulling away and twirling in opposite directions. I tried to picture being able to dance that way with Edward, but all I could picture was stumbling and taking him down with me. My uncoordinated feet had made me the first human to ever trip a vampire.

Speaking of Edward, it was a good thing he was hunting or he'd be blowing a gasket right this second. He'd tell me in no uncertain terms that sitting this way on the window ledge was too dangerous for a human like me. I freely admitted I could be clumsy when walking, but I'd never had that carry over to sitting before. It wouldn't be long at all before I never had to worry about being clumsy or getting sick or dealing with any other human moments. Edward and I would be married, we'd try, and then he would change me, making me just like him and making me his forever.

I tried to imagine what this would feel like if I were just like Edward and able to feel everything so much deeper. He was constantly telling me that everything would be magnified but sometimes it was hard to believe I could feel more than I already did. Right now I was so full of anticipation and excitement that I couldn't conceive of containing more. Maybe that was the real reason Alice never kept still—maybe she couldn't hold it all in. I couldn't wait to find out and I promised myself right then that standing in a rainstorm would definitely be on my list of things to do as soon as I was changed. I wouldn't even have to wait for the next storm if I didn't want—Edward and I could just find one and run to it.

I pushed those thoughts of my future aside to watch the sky instead, noting how the darker clouds were settling over the lighter ones and blocking them out. Any second now, rain drops would start to fall from those engorged deep purple pockets and I was fairly sure they would be fat and cold.

No sooner than I thought it, a plump drop hit the exposed skin of my arm while a second landed on my cheek. _Here it is! The start of the storm!_

I pulled my leg back into the room and moved so that I was standing directly in front of the window. I had no plans to keep it open much longer—I certainly didn't want to ruin Edward's room or Esme's house in anyway. But I was forbidden from going into the yard and this was the only way to experience the storm.

I smiled once again, this time feeling the anticipation stronger than ever.

A few drops landed on my face and neck and I closed my eyes, wanting more of the cool liquid to settle on my skin. It wasn't nearly as thrilling or cooling as Edward's kisses but then nothing ever seemed to compare to him. I smiled as I thought of him and then I started to frown. There had been a strong gust of air just a second ago, making the drops feel even colder for a second, and now there was nothing—no wind and no rain.

I popped one eye open to find Edward standing in front of the closed window with an expression somewhere between amused and annoyed on his handsome face. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and his feet planted firmly on the floor, as if he was both relaxed and ready for a fight at the same time.

"You closed my window," I stated, having found nothing better to say.

"Technically, I closed my window."

"You spouted the whole what's mine is yours thing so it's a bit late to take it back."

He ignored that, tilting his head a little as he continued to stare at me. "Why were you letting yourself get soaked?"

"I hardly consider a few raindrops to be getting soaked, Edward. My shirt isn't even damp," I replied, pulling the fabric away from my neck for his inspection. Not that he needed it; he could probably see every single fiber just fine from where he stood.

His crooked smile appeared, more playful than usual, and he took a step toward me. "When did your new love of thunderstorms develop?"

I could only shrug in response since he was now directly in front of me and as usual I was incapable of coherent speech with him so near.

He lifted his hand and his finger ghosted over my arm, managing to make the arm hairs stand up without touching the skin—it felt just the way the lightening had earlier only better. "What do you like about the storm?"

He was touching me without touching me and his golden eyes were like two small fires, trying to burn my secrets right out of me. How could he honestly expect me to answer him when he was so clearly dazzling me?

His long pale fingers passed over my eyes and my lids followed the command immediately, leaving me to see only the darkness behind them. There was a small rush of air and then his velvet voice was coming from behind me. "What do you like about the storm, Isabella?"

I opened my mouth to attempt to give an answer, but he once again made that impossible. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me against his chest. I felt the rise and fall as he took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before slowly releasing it.

"The rain is magnifying your scent," he whispered, his voice deeper than it had been seconds before. His hands moved to hold mine and he wrapped both of our arms across my chest, nuzzling his face into my neck at the same time. He pressed his lips just below my ear and then slowly drew them back to that one spot that always made my body shiver and my heart race. I wanted to turn and find his lips with mine but his grip was too tight.

I sighed and barely whispered his name but he heard me perfectly. "Soon, Bella."

"Just because you have a hundred plus years of patience," I grumbled, knowing he would hear me perfectly.

"What good does a hundred years do me when I've only felt this way when I'm with you? I'm no more equipped to deal with these desires than you are."

"Then how can you be so patient?"

"Because I love you enough to wait and make it everything it should be for you."

"I only want you."

He chuckled against my neck, sending another shiver through me, and then rested his chin on my shoulder. "You need a distraction from your one-track mind, Love. Why don't you tell me what you like about the storm?"

I managed to reply and was both pleased and shocked at how steady my voice came out. "I like the power of it. I like how no one can tell it that it can't come here or go there. It has no one to answer to, no one to please."

"What else?" he asked as he pressed his cheek against mine and began to sway with me to a song only he could hear. He normally shied away from contact like this, always worried about making me cold. He didn't seem to believe me when I told him I never felt cold around him; I always felt ready to burst into flames.

"Bella," he whispered, prodding me to answer him.

"It brings everything to life. The trees sway, the leaves dance, the ground shakes … Everything is in motion."

"And you?"

I licked my lips, wishing I could stay silent and knowing I wouldn't. I would tell him the truth, no matter how embarrassed I felt for sharing it. And I would do it for two reasons. One, he really wanted to know. Two, I had to get over this embarrassment at some point. If I was going to marry him, I should be able to share some of my private thoughts with him.

"My skin tingles when the lightening streaks across the sky. And the wind makes my hair swirl all around while the raindrops feel cool against my skin. For some reason … Well, all of it together … It makes me wish I could dance."

"What do you think we're doing now?" he whispered, kissing the sensitive skin behind my ear.

"No. Not like this," I argued, turning my head to see his face. "I want to dance freely, on my own. Not that I don't enjoy standing on your feet and having you twirl me, but … I guess I wanted to be free of my clumsiness for a bit. Free to twirl and spin and do my own version of a dance."

"In the rain?"

"In the rain," I agreed. "We didn't really have rain in Phoenix, so I never had the urge to do it as a child." My head turned almost on its own and my eyes watched the rain fall right outside of the closed window. "I'm not even sure why I suddenly want to now. It's silly, but …" I wasn't sure what I was trying to say so I just shrugged.

I pulled away and plopped myself down on his sofa. "Besides it's not as if you'd even let me go out there during a storm. You've probably already figured out a million ways it could harm me."

He shrugged; a perfectly normal gesture that I rarely saw from him and secretly loved for some silly reason. "If you aren't out in the elements for too long and take a hot shower as soon as you come inside, you should be perfectly safe."

I bit at my lip as I lifted my eyes to his face, not quite believing he was serious. He was always coming up with reasons for me to _not_ do things. True, he'd relaxed some since we'd dealt with the newborns, but this was a whole new level for him.

"You should make up your mind soon, Love. Rainstorms tend to leave as quickly as they come," he said, holding his hand out to me.

I jumped up from the sofa and grabbed for his hand, nearly tumbling right into his rock hard chest in the process.

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Careful, Love."

I grinned as I slid my fingers through his much longer ones, holding as tightly to his hand as I could. There were so few things I knew for absolute sure these days, but one that I did know was I loved Edward with everything in me. I needed him as surely as I needed air to breathe, and I wanted him even more than that. He made me feel special, beautiful, wanted, cared for, and more loved than any other person had ever made me feel.

Edward took his hand away but it was only so that he could take hold of my arm and place me on his back. He moved toward the window instead of the door and we were suddenly crouched on the windowsill. Or at least, he was crouched—I was holding on to his neck as tightly as I could with both arms.

"Hang on tight, Spider Monkey," he said, laughing as he jumped from his window to a nearby tree.

"It's not the hanging on I'm worried about. It's the falling," I muttered, hiding my face against his neck.

He laughed again. "Just focus on how you're getting what you want and you won't think about falling at all."

"When I'm changed, I'll put _you_ on _my_ back and tell you that and see how you like it."

"You'll have to catch me first."

I normally loved his lopsided grin but I preferred him paying attention right now so I turned his face away from mine and pointed it straight ahead. Then I lowered my own face to his shoulder just to keep the rain out of it.

Edward moved so incredibly fast that it didn't seem to take long at all before he was setting me on the ground. My smile filled up my face when I realized where we were—he'd taken us to our meadow, the one place where we could be together and not worry about anything or anyone.

His hand settled around mine and he pulled me in front of him, shielding my face from the rain by holding his over mine. "I felt if I were going to give you this human experience, it should happen in a place that means something to you. To _us_."

"How did you get so amazing?" I asked, shaking my head in wonder.

His lips twitched and I was pretty sure he was struggling not to laugh. "As you like to point out, I've had plenty of time to perfect things."

"Yes, but you were the one to say you didn't have experience in the relationship area of life."

His hands cupped my face and he brought our lips within kissing distance. "I don't. But with you it seems to come naturally. I can almost believe I'm meant to keep you as mine forever."

"That's because you are."

"You've always seemed so sure of that."

"I might not be able to explain it in words but I know what I feel deep within me. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you, Edward Cullen."

His crooked grin appeared and as he brushed his lips over mine he said, "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

Instead of repeating the words I'd originally said right here in our meadow, I changed them up to fit our future. "What a lucky lamb."

Edward laughed and then stepped back, letting the cold drops of rain water fall right on my face. I let out a loud squeak since I hadn't been expecting it.

"Still feeling lucky?" he asked.

Instead of answering, I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the sky, letting the rain cover my exposed skin completely and slide down into my shirt. I smiled even as I shivered from the sensation.

Edward was suddenly in front of me with his arms around me once again. "You look so beautiful. So at peace right now."

I lowered my head and opened my eyes to see his face. His own eyes were moving back and forth, searching my face for answers to whatever questions he had but didn't voice.

I lifted his hand with mine and then pressed our wet palms together. "Dance with me."

He moved to lift me onto his feet but I stopped him. "No, dance _with_ me. Not for me."

He nodded and smiled as he cupped his hand around mine, putting us into position for a waltz like we'd shared at our prom. He put my other hand on his waist and then he took the first step in our dance in the rainy twilight.

We twirled and spun all across the meadow and I couldn't seem to stop laughing, especially when Edward sped up the dance and I somehow managed to keep up without face-planting onto the wet ground. He laughed right along with me and the two sounds mingling together sounded so right … so _perfect_.

Out here in the rain, dancing this way, we weren't a vampire and a human, or a couple preparing to marry and move away. We were just two people in love, sharing a special moment together. Just Edward and Bella. There hadn't been many moments like that for us so far but I had faith we'd have plenty in our long future together.

The words were jumping out of my mouth before I knew I'd had any intention of saying them. "I love you."

In one swift, perfect motion, Edward swept me up into his arms and held me so that our eyes were even. "I love you with all that I am, and will do so forever, Isabella," he promised.

I sighed as I smiled and pressed my wet forehead to his. "You even have to one up me on saying 'I love you', don't you?"

His grin actually had a bit of sheepishness to it. "Sorry."

"I like it," I assured him. And then I pressed my wet, warm lips to his smooth, cold ones. Despite the frigid raindrops and the chilling wind, I felt completely warm and comfortable in his embrace. I also felt as if I was quickly reaching the point where I would lose my sanity if he didn't do more than kiss me. I squelched that feeling, owing him some good human behavior for bringing me here and giving me this moment to remember for the rest of our lives together.

After one more twirl around the meadow, Edward ran me home and up to his room before leaving me to take a long, hot shower. When I got out, I found that he'd put my towels into the dryer so that when I wrapped them around myself they were warm and toasty.

I looked like an idiot with my smile being so wide, but I didn't care one bit. I had Edward and that was all that mattered.

Clean and dry, and covered up in deliciously warm pajamas compliments of my wonderful fiancé, I watched the last of the storm from the comfort of Edward's arms. We had every light in the room off and we were cuddled together on the plush golden carpet at the foot of his bed. It was our own little piece of Heaven.

"Thank you," I whispered as I hugged his arm around my body.

"You're welcome, Love," he replied, kissing just beneath my ear. "I enjoyed it immensely."

"So did I."

"And did you notice that you didn't trip once?"

"I did," I yawned, tucking my body closer to his. "Guess slippery when wet doesn't apply to me."

There was a deep rumbling sensation and I snorted at the storm taking so long to produce a roll of thunder that could shake the Cullen home.

But the rumbling continued long after it should have stopped so I popped open a tired eye and turned my head to ask Edward about it.

What I found was absolutely priceless…

My ever composed vampire fiancé had his cheeks puffed out and his lips pressed tightly together while his body shook from the laughter he was suppressing so hard. If he were human, his entire face would have been bright red.

"What? What is it?" I asked, smiling at him.

He shook his head the tiniest bit, still trying to hold back his laughter. And still making the room vibrate right along with his body.

So I cheated. I slid my hands under his shirt and tickled his sides, not even sure if he would feel it.

But he must have felt something because he rolled onto his back and let out the laughter he'd been holding back. It was an amazing sound and I loved the way it seemed to bounce off the walls and fill the room up.

His bedroom door opened and six vampires stepped cautiously into the room, coming around the bed and staring down at Edward. Their amber eyes turned to me but I had no clue so I just shrugged.

"He's feeling as amused as he is guilty," Jasper said, smirking down at Edward who was still busy laughing. "Bella, I think you might have broken him."

"Of all the times to miss something," Alice sighed, shaking her head. "If I'd have seen this, I could have set up a camera to catch it so we could all know what he found so funny."

"Bells, what were you two talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Dancing," I replied. "That's it."

"Dancing, huh?" Emmett chuckled.

"Shut it," Edward warned, suddenly sitting up and glaring at his brother.

"Emmett," Rose fussed, slapping him in the back of the head. "Edward finally finds a sense of humor and you go and ruin it. What the heck did you think at him anyway?"

"Nothing," Edward growled, daring Emmett to say more.

"Well, now that we know Edward is fine, I think we should leave," Carlisle announced, putting his arm around Esme and leading her from the room.

"Emmett, let's go have a _chat_," Rose said as she took his ear between her fingers and pulled him right out of the room.

"Here, Edward," Jasper said as he put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Take some of this back and forget about Emmett." Jasper must have hit Edward with some of the amusement from earlier because his lips pulled back up into a smile and he let out a few chuckles.

"We are _so_ having a talk later," Alice warned Edward as she jumped up onto Jasper's back and the two of them headed out of the room, closing the door behind them.

I was sure I looked just as confused as I felt when I asked Edward, "Was it something I said?"

He only smiled before lowering his head and pressing his lips to mine.


End file.
